


Night Out

by canadianshipper



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy: B-Team (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Levi, F/F, Gay Bar, M/M, Smoking, becuz i miss her, becuz roy isn't talked about enough, mentions of arizona robbins, mentions of meredith/andrew bc im trash, mentions of vikram roy, taryn deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianshipper/pseuds/canadianshipper
Summary: Nico and Levi somehow convince Taryn to join them at a gay bar.





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> i miss carina deluca because she was an adorable lil addition to the show, and was the only bisexual representation after Callie on the show (since they made Levi gay and not bi), and I want her back. also taryn helm deserves love and I'll be damned if I don't help her find it.

Plot: Taryn goes to a gay bar with Levi and Nico. It goes about as well as you’d expect.

\--

Taryn had no idea how she got roped into this. The bass of the latest hit song was booming through a large speaker two feet away from her, the neon lights flashing in different synchronizations. So much so that she was surprised nobody was having convulsions on the ground. A smoke machine had been going off for the past five minutes, enthusing every other drunk 21 year old in there. 

She looked over to her left where two girls were dancing with each other. A brunette girl wearing a pink shirt winked at Taryn as she spun her partner around and then turned around. Taryn sighed, taking a large sip from her small cup. She’d ordered a rum and coke, and the bartender made it extra strong.

On her right was her best friend and fellow intern, Levi Schmitt, keeping a safe distance from his boyfriend, Nico Kim. Taryn had never hung out with Nico in a public setting before, so it was a little awkward. But Levi wasn’t making it awkward, in fact, he hadn’t really touched Nico all night. Nico was the one who put the idea out there that they should go to the club. Levi didn’t want to make Taryn feel like a third wheel, so he made sure he was always a couple inches away from him. 

Nico whispered something to Levi before heading off the dance floor. He gave Taryn a quick nod and was on his way. Taryn followed him with her eyes and watched as he went into the bathroom. Taking her out of her daze, Levi took her arm and smiled. “Sorry.. If you feel awkward.” Levi said with a genuine look of concern on his face.

This boy may have been one of the tensest kids out there, with the ability to trip over thin air, but tonight he looked quite the opposite. He wore his usual “after work, going to Joe’s” outfit, a dark coloured button up underneath a blazer and jeans. His curly hair was styled in a way that sculpted his face in a nice way, and he wore his glasses that didn’t have a strap wrapping around his head.

Taryn, on the other hand, didn’t make it look so effortless. She wore a black dress with tights underneath and a colourful cardigan over top. She straightened her hair and did her makeup with sparkles in it. Usually she didn’t dress up, but for a night out where the possibility of getting laid was higher than usual, she decided on a bit of sparkle. 

“No, no, no. I’m having fun!” Taryn yelled over top the loud music blaring right beside them. To prove to Levi, and to herself, that she was enjoying herself, she chugged back the rest of her drink. She cringed a bit internally about the burning sensation in her throat, but smiled anyways, keeping the act up. 

“Taryn, you.. You suck at lying.” Levi chuckled, sloshing the drink he had in his hand around. 

“And you..” She pointed her finger at him, cup still in hand, “..are drunk.” Taryn laughed.

Levi scoffed but then nodded. “Yeah. You’re right.” He drank the rest of his drink and then shoved the empty plastic onto a counter. “I need more.” Like clockwork, Nico returned and put his arm around Levi’s waist. 

“I’ll go refresh your drink..” Looking down at her empty cup, and the tight grip Dr Kim had on Levi’s waist, she decided, yeah, she needed to get way more drunk if she was playing the role of third wheel tonight. “Dr Kim, er- uh, Nico.. want anything?” She remembered how at the beginning of the night, Nico kept reminding her that outside of the hospital, he was Nico and not Dr Kim. 

Nico nodded. “If you don’t mind.” 

“Of course.” She gave them a smile and turned around to head to the bar. When she reached it, there weren’t very many people hanging out around there, so she was able to sit on one of the stools. As she waited for the bartender, she looked back over to her friends. Nico had his hands placed gently on Levi’s hips, pulling them close to his own body, while Levi was grabbing at Nico’s upper arm muscles. (If Taryn had known only one thing about their relationship, it was that Levi especially loved Nicos arms.) At least they weren’t grinding like a couple of horny college students.

“What can I get for ya?” The bartender asked as Taryn focused her attention back to her main objective. 

She promptly ordered three rum and cokes, explaining how they weren’t all for her, but for her friends. (Just in case the bartender decided to cut her off). She looked around, scanning the area for maybe somebody she knew from Tinder or everyday life. She knew there were more gay people at the hospital than just her, Levi and Nico, she just didn’t know who. Carina DeLuca was bisexual, she knew that, and her friend Casey was transgender, but he usually partied at straight clubs. A couple of nurses flirted with each other sometimes, but maybe that was just for show. And as much as she hoped for a lesbian, or at least bi-curious, Meredith Grey, it was just a pipe dream. 

She gave up on her dreams of having a steamy love affair at Grey Sloan a while ago, knowing that lesbians like Arizona Robbins were way out of her league. Resting her arm on the bar, Taryn decided to focus her energy of grabbing her drinks and getting over to the dance floor asap, before the two boys decide to get even hotter and heavier with their dancing. She glanced over again and saw Levi, drunk out of his mind, wrap his hand around the back of Nico’s neck, and push him forward to start making out. Ah great. She thought. 

The kiss didn’t last very long as Levi erupted in a fit of laughter, coming from the fact that Nico was grabbing his ass in plain sight. Levi wasn’t the public kind of person, that was obvious. Nico started laughing too, a smile that Taryn had never really seen was spreading across his face. He kissed Levi’s cheek and they split apart, dancing to their own beat now. Taryn smiled. She loved that her best friend was so happy, and when everything had gone down with Nico, she nearly wrote him off, but luckily she didn’t. They seemed good together. Nico was what Levi needed, and she knew that in turn, Levi was what Nico needed as well. 

The bartender handed Taryn her drinks as she laid fifteen dollars down on the counter. Drinks were expensive, but you have to expect to spend a lot of money if you’re going out. Otherwise it’s not very fun. 

Taryn grabbed the drinks and started making her way back to her friends, carefully holding them and making sure she didn’t spill anything. She successfully made it through various different groups, some people full on grinding, while some people were twirling each other around. Levi noticed her first and rushed over to her, taking one of the drinks. Nico took the other one and nodded at her, smiling brightly. “Thanks.” 

Levi started drinking his already, but Nico stopped him. “Babe, let's do a toast.” 

Babe? Taryn had never heard Nico call Levi babe, and while it was cute, it also seemed kind of awkward, like the word didn’t really fit in Nico’s voice. Dude, that was a word he used pretty often. Opting to call patients dude to comfort them. Levi even told Taryn that right after their first kiss, Nico called him dude. Taryn couldn’t help but smile. 

“What are we toasting to?” Levi slurred, holding his drink up. 

“To a good night?” Taryn asked, holding her drink up as well. 

Nico thought about it. “To a perfect storm.” 

They clinked their plastic cups together and they all took a drink from them. Or rather Taryn and Nico took a drink from them, while Levi started chugging his back. Taryn had never seen Levi get this crazy, and she loved it. Of course, she might love it because Nico is big and strong and can take care of Levi if he needs it. 

A familiar song came on, and Levi decided that he needed to dance immediately. He slammed his empty cup down on the counter, grabbed both Taryn and Nico’s hands, and dragged them to the center of the dance floor. He started making wild movements, jumping up and down, shaking his arms up and down. Really classy stuff. 

Without thinking, Levi crashed into Taryn, knocking her drink down on her dress. Nico grabbed Levi. “Okay, okay, Levi, calm down. Sorry, Taryn.” 

“It’s okay. I’m just gonna go clean off. Get him some water, yeah?” 

Nico nodded and Taryn left, finding the washroom almost immediately. She grabbed some paper towels and started dampening them with water, and blotting the already sticky spot on her dress. 

“Oh no, what happened?” She heard a familiar voice say. 

Taryn looked up at her reflection in the mirror and saw Carina DeLuca standing behind her. She looked like a masterpiece, as usual. She hadn’t seen Dr DeLuca in ages, last thing she heard about the woman was she was going home to take care of a family member. But thinking about it, she may have overheard DeLuca talking about his sister coming home at some point or another.

“Uh, drunk friend.” Taryn said, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Carina was looking extra amazing and alluring tonight. 

“Let me help?” Carina asked, already snatching the paper towel out of Taryn’s hands. Her fingers grazing Taryns. “You work with Andrea, yes?” She started blotting at the spot, dangerously close to the interns chest. 

Taryn nodded. “Yeah. He’s great.” 

Carina narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her. “You are not sleeping with him.. Right?” 

Taryn burst into laughter. “No! No. Last time I checked.. He had a thing for Meredith Grey.” She noticed Carina stopped cleaning up the spot on her dress. “He’s not my type anyways.” 

It was as if something had clicked in Carina’s mind, giving her a knowing look. “Ah.. Okay. You are into girls.” 

“Precisely.” Taryn couldn’t help the smile spreading across her cheeks. “So.. are you back at Grey Sloan now?” 

“Yes, starting back Monday.” Carina confirmed. 

“Well.. I look forward to working with you.” Taryn felt a vibration coming from her small, clutch bag, and pulled her phone out. Nico, who had somehow gotten her number, was texting her about Levi. “I should get going. I didn’t come here alone, and as I said, my friend is plastered right now.” 

Taryn started to leave, but Carina put her hand on Taryn’s arm, stopping her. “Wait.” She smiled. “Do you smoke?”   
“No, no. Nicotine is not a friend-” 

Carina started laughing. It was a cute laugh. Wow. “Not cigarettes. I’m talking about..” She leaned in closer. “Marijuana?” 

Oh. Oh! Taryn hated admitting it, but she’d only smoked weed once or twice. She never liked to seem inexperienced, or “lame”. Sure, she’d smoked a couple of times in college, but everybody did. And while many of her coworkers, including the brother of the girl standing in front of her, had gotten high that one time at the hospital, she wasn’t one of them. And she was happy she wasn’t, considering what happened to her fellow intern, Vikram Roy. 

“Um, it’s not something I do often.” Taryn blushed. 

Carina dug into her bag and pulled out a small, black object. It was an e-cig. “Would you like to?” Before saying anything else, Carina pushed the tip of the e-cig into her mouth, pressing a small button. She inhaled, causing a blue light to shine for a couple of seconds. She took the device out of her mouth, exhaling smoke into Taryn’s face. Afterwards, offering the e-cig to the blonde with a smirk on her lips. 

Without saying anything, Taryn took the device out of Carina’s hands, and put it in her mouth. Following what Carina had done a few seconds before, she pressed the button and started inhaling. She must’ve kept it in for too long because she could feel the burning sensation in her throat already, and started coughing. Carina smiled fondly at her. “It is your first time smoking?” 

“It’s been years.” Taryn said between coughing. 

Carina took the e-cig from Taryn’s hands and put it back in her purse. She then did something Taryn was not expecting, and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. She put her other hand on Taryn’s shoulder and pulled her close. “Don’t think about the burning. Think about.. Anything.” She ran her hand up and down Taryn’s arm, goosebumps forming.

And just as the moment began, it ended. Carina stepped away. The burn was gone too. “Go back to your friends. I will see you on Monday. I hope you are on my service.” She winked at Taryn before disappearing.

Taryn’s head was buzzing. Not just because of the weed, but because of how the older woman made her feel. 

Yeah. She was definitely over Meredith Grey now.

**Author's Note:**

> well that's all! I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos are much appreciated, thank you! <3   
> Also, I take prompts! Let me know what you're thinking! Either comment on my works, message me, or PM me on tumblr! my handle is the-mostfabulous-damnthing   
> xx


End file.
